Additional Payment
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: A sequel to The High Cost of Villainy, it's four years later, and Shego finds it no easier to be on the wrong side of the law.


Kim Possible is the property of Walt Disney Studios.

A sequel to The High Cost of Villainy, Shego finds things have gotten no better for those on the wrong side of the law.

ADDITIONAL PAYMENT

Shego stalked down the hallway of the Middletown lair. It was strange to see her carrying a Smarty Mart bag, her tastes were a little higher to say the least. Still, one look at her face was enough to tell everyone to just leave her to her own devices. She seemed content to return the favor.

She went to her room. No one had access, not even the titular owner, Dr. Drakken. But no one would have known it was hers anyway. There were no pictures, artwork, or anything visible to reveal tastes or interests. The ever present villains magazines were in a drawer under the bed. Anything personal must be in the lap top on the desk. There was nothing that one could not bear to leave in a hurry. Signs of a nomadic life.

The bag went down. Out came white candles and matches. She had looked at some incense sticks, but doubted the discount store would have anything close to the remembered smell. Shego opened the lap top.

_What was that name? I never could spell the ones the Sisters used. Kinga, yeah. They hated that I used it. Especially since it was technically correct, they couldn't do anything about it. Even then I was working the angles. Did I ever have a chance?_

A web site gave her a picture of a statue. She lit her candles, and placed them before the image of her mother's patron saint. She had chosen St. Catherine herself, even now she had no idea why. It must have somehow displeased the Sisters at St. Agatha's. That was middle school, before she had become Go City's Miss Miss Mass.

_Got the candles, got the picture. I'd say a rosary for you, Mom, but try to find one here in white bread land. Maybe a jewelry store, but me walk into one of those?_

She crossed herself, rather roughly. It meant little to her, but she knew Mom would want and expect it at this time. She'd been a disappointment for so much of her life, now she was letting her down in death.

_Four years ago it was Daddy. God, talk about a mistake, trying to sneak into the funeral. Cops there for Dad of course, all sorts of agents for Team Go. One was sharp enough to finger me. If Drakken hadn't come in and whisked me out, a lot of people would have been hurt. The papers brought it up again, said the Go City PD would be out in force to protect the family from that hateful person. Their sister._

_It's a good thing I still go to the Tribune web site from time to time or I'd have missed it entirely. Maybe I should have left Hego some way to contact me, but I only have so much sanity to spare. Too late now, always too late._

Someone knocked on the door. Shego glared. She was on the clock, unlike last time, so she stormed over.

Jameson stood in the door. He was the nearest thing to a real henchman that Drakken had. Tall, almost imposing, able to take a bolt of plasma without screaming. They always sent him with the bad news. By the look on his face, he had some.

"Ms Shego, Drakken wants you in main ops."

_Main ops! What the... we don't use main ops until a plan is ready to be put into operation. So he's kept me out of the loop! Great! Not only do I not know what he's up to, I'm sure someone else does. I never thought I'd think this, but I'm just not up to facing Kimmie today._

"Let's go." Jameson relaxed a little. They walked down the hallway and took the elevator in perfect silence. No one else was around. _Must all be at their monitors._ Jameson opened the door.

Flowers.

The front of main ops was lined in arrangements. The henchmen were all there, Dr. Drakken in front of them. He had a boutoniere on his lab coat. Others were with him.

"Shego, Smithee is also from Go City and still gets the Tribune. He saw your mother's obituary and told me. I'm sorry."

Duff was first in line, tam in hand. He was sobbing as he hugged her. _Celts, they only have two modes, murderous or maudlin._

Next was Lord Monkey Fist, and for the first time, he actually looked lordly. He had even found shoes for those ridiculous feet. There was a black arm band on his frock coat. 'Magda G' was in gold stitching.

Professor Dementor was all continental courtesy. Even Senor Senior Senior appeared sincere in his condolences. Junior was next. He had an odd expression on his face.

"I was not sure, but I thought you might need this." He handed her a small box.

She opened it slowly. Inside was the most beautiful rosary she had ever seen. The beads were perfectly matched pearls.

"The family has always used pearls, they grow more beautiful with use." Then he started crying. "Mama's all but glowed."

Shego kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Junior." She was able to whisper.

"I have one more thing." Drakken said. "Turn on the main monitor."

Shego knew at once where the camera was. "That's St. Agatha's! You have someone on the inside?"

"In a manner of speaking."

The camera was in the vestibule. It hesitated at the font, the carrier seemed unsure what to do next. _Come on, you're not a vampire. Do what everyone else does, touch the water, touch your forehead._ A hand finally reached into the font. A young hand, fair complexed, green eyes reflected in the holy water.

"Is that—Possible?"

Drakken nodded. "Possible called two nights ago, after your family invited her. She jumped to the conclusion that I was keeping you from going. You now have a rival when it comes to threatening me. By the time I explained your situation, she was about as teary as Killian here. I asked her if she'd carry a wire. The computer boy got her a camera, I gave them a frequency. Don't worry, I'll change them all tonight."

Someone was coming up. Hego filled the screen. Shego knew what was happening, and her muscles tensed at the memories. _God, I want that hug._ He pulled backed and looked into the camera.

"Hi, Sis. Sorry you couldn't come. We love you."

He then looked at Kim, and spoke in a normal, if quiet voice. "As our sister can't be here, we'd be honored if you would hold her place for her."

_Nod 'yes' Kimmie. Good. Now just stick with Hego. He's a good Catholic boy and knows all the dance moves. Just follow his lead and you won't feel lost._

The family took their seats in Go City. A small knot of villains in Middleton followed suit. Shego had her new rosary in her hand, listening to the requiem. She swallowed hard. Drakken handed her a handkerchief.

Shego nodded her thanks. She wiped her eyes, said through clenched teeth.

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

"You promised yourself that when you were alone. You're not anymore."


End file.
